Kira-Chan (Chapter 4)
Hey! This is the forth part of my fanfiction, Kira-Chan! If you want to go back to the main page, please do so by clicking the link Characters Kira Kotoni Sorano Aoi Kidou Yuuto Tsurugi Kyousuke Matsukaze Tenma Dance Teacher Plot Today, I'm going to work. Today, I'm going to listen in class. Today, I'm going to watch Nyan cat nonstop and TODAY........I'm NOT going to let TSURUGI see me in my BALLET STUFF......AGAIN! That was what Kira wanted to do today and she said to everyone that she was going to keep those targets....For today! ring ring! Time for class! "Oh god.....I mean....Yay! Class!" Kira said. "Kira-san, Are you ok?" Aoi and Tenma asked in chorus which made them blush. "Yeah! Of course I am!" She beamed in pride. Kira takes one look at Kariya and said to him: If you disract me in class today, I swear to god, I am going to kill you! *In Class* "Silence Class! Now we are going to learn about.....um......Poems!!!" Yep, It was English. Another one of Kotoni's worst lessons. "Oi...Kariya-kun....." Kira whispers. "What? What is it?" He whispers back. "Disract me!" "You said that you would kill me if i did!" "Well i'm not now am i?" "Ok..Ok..." "Uh...You two at the back! Whispering to eachother!" The teacher yells. Ok....thats promise number one broken.... But wait a sec..... Kira actully doesnt make a sound during the rest of the lesson and seems to be getting on with her work! Surprise!, Surprise! *Bell rings* Everyone floods out of the class and onto the field. "I JUST PROVED EVERYONE WRONG!!!!! HA HA HA!!!" Kira screams at the top of her voice. So thats promise number one and two done, now lets see if she can do three and four! *In an ICT lesson* "Ok....who dares me to watch Nyan cat on Youtube for the WHOLE LESSON! Huh! Huh! Put your hands up if you do!" Kira shouts out to everyone. and funnily enough, the whole class put their hands up except for Aoi and Tenma saying to Kira that it was a bad idea. "Headphones?.....Check......Youtube?.....Check........Nyan Cat?.....Double Check!!!!" Kira mumbles to herself. "Class, settle down please!......Whats that noise?" The supply teacher questions. Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! "Uh....Young lady! You with the brown hair and the pink bow!" Kira wasnt listening but had to turn it of after a while. So...thats number 3 done....now for number four! "Coach Kidou...." Kira says "Yes Kira...." Kidou sighs "I need to go to ballet class so i need to skip practice today" "You dont even do any practice, Kira" "Thanks for putting it so bluntly Coach!" "Sigh....Ok you can go." "Yay! Thanks coach!" Kira runs to the dance studio and bursts into the door. "Hi miss!" "Hello Kira, Its only you who turned up today!" "Really!" "Yes! Now go and get your suit on and lets practice!" Kira walks to the changing rooms, puts on her ballet stuff and runs back out of the changing rooms again. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Spin....Pirutte!, Jump! Twirl.....1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.... and Done! Kira stumbles a little as the dance teacher praises her. Ok! one more time through! 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, Spin...Pirutte!, Jump! Twirl......1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3......and Done! "Pheww....I'm tiered!" Kira huffs. "Your getting better and better at it each time you come!" The dance teacher says, "Now go and get changed please!" "Yes Miss!" Kira changes into her school clothes again, says goodbye to miss and walks out the door. "Hey....Kira...." "Tsurugi! What are you doing here!" Kira questioned. "Oh...I was waiting for you to come to practice, but you wernt there, So i asked the Coach and he told me that you were at ballet practice so i've been waiting here." Tsurugi explained. Kira sighed and walked on, until.... "Hey Kira!.....You look cute in your.....Ballet stuff!" Tsurugi says. "Ehhh......" The Final part is Here!!!! :-) Kotoni~x 17:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days.......I'm a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk / Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan... Category:Fanfictions Category:Kira-Chan